Crisscolfer is real
by myteenagedreamx
Summary: Et si Crisscolfer était bien vrai, est s'ils étaient en couple pour de vrai ? Comment le vivraient-ils ? Never say never ! one-shoot Darren et Chris dans la vie réal. Attention, Spoilers saison 6 !


**Disclamer** : Darren et Chris ne m'appartiennent pas. C'est une tragédie :'(

**Note :** J'ai cette idée en tête depuis un moment, j'adore cette relation et je les ships à fond, pour ce qui n'adhère pas du tout ce couple, passés votre chemin. y a deux trois phrases de déplacés... et quelques gros mots aussi. Enfin de mon point de vue je ne pense pas que ça mérite-d'être censuré. Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes Attention spoilers ! (saison 6)

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Le premier jour de tournage, qui aurait cru que Darren tomberait sous le charme de sa co-star. Qui aurais cru qu'après avoir dîner avec lui et de l'avoir emmener au cinéma, il serait devenu son meilleur ami... Qui aurait cru qu'en juillet deux-mille onze, ils se seraient embrassés devant un public déchaîné. Personne... Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Le soir même dans les coulisses, Darren lui avoua que se baiser lui avait plus, et qu'il shouaiterais que cela se produise plus souvent. Finalement, ils sont repartis dans le même hôtel, et dans la même chambre... Chris a offert une bague verte à Darren, il considère que c'est la couleur qui le définit le plus, Darren lui, a opter pour un bracelet noir et lui a offert. Ce n'est que des objets insignifiants pour les fans. Mais pour le couple, c'est une promesse, "notre couple dura malgré les épreuves" Les années sont passées, il y' a eu des haut et bas certes, mais leur relation est toujours d'actualité. Tout le Cast est au courant, Mia et Will sont payés pour être leur petite amie. Payés très cher... Même si Mia reste une amie de longue date à Darren. Leur planning est surchargé, ils se voient sur le tournage de Glee, et le soir bien sûr quand ils rentrent chez eux. Tout est calculé, les photos prissent avec leur faut petit amis, tout est question d'image et d'argent. Ils aiment aussi jouer avec les fans, sans pour au temps montrer de preuve, ils restent très discrets et évitent les émeutes.<p>

Chris et Darren tournent la saison six, la dernière et ultime saison. Des souvenirs remontent alors qu'ils viennent de terminer une scène. C'est ici qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ici qu'ils ont tourné toutes leurs scènes de Kurt et Blaine. Même si parfois, ils ne jouaient pas. Pendant que Lea tourna sa scène avec Chord, ils en profitèrent pour faire une pause dehors.

« Dire que c'est déjà bientôt la fin pour Glee... » S'exclama le châtain en s'installant au côté de son petit-ami.  
>« Tout a une fin dans la vie, est Cory nous la bien fait savoir... » Répondit le bouclé en entourant l'épaule de Chris.<br>« Peut-être que s'il était encore là, on aurait déjà préparé une saison sept... Et les audiences n'auraient pas dégringolé »  
>« Probablement oui... Mais il a replongé, et malgré ça Lea a eu le courage de reprendre sa vie en main avec Matthew. On se plaint de notre situation tous les deux, mais celle de Lea m'a donné une bonne leçon, toi, tu es toujours là » Dit t-il en répondant au sourire de Chris.<br>« Matthew est un bon gars, elle mérite d'être heureuse. Bien sûr y aura toujours ces foutues journalistes »  
>« Ces gents sont désespérant, ils gagnent leurs vies en prenant des photos. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne pense qu'a eux, pas à nous. Ils pensent que nous sommes des objets sans valeur alors qu'on est comme tout le monde... »<br>« La citation du jour par Darren Criss » Ricana Chris en pausant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.  
>« T'adores m'emmerder hein ?! » Sourit-il.<br>« J'adore quand tu fais la tête, ton regard deviens trop craquant ! »  
>« Oh donc maintenant, tu vas me taquiner pour te faire du bien aux yeux ! » S'exclama le boucler le sourire aux lèvres »<br>« Arrêtes t'es conneries Dare, dans n'importe quelle circonstance j'aime te regarder ! »  
>« Même quand je suis aux toilettes ? » Ricana-t-il.<br>« Idiot » Répond le châtain, en lui fessant un coude-coude. Rappelle-moi quel âge tu as ? »  
>« Je suis un homme enfant, et je l'assume totalement » Confessa t-il à son petit ami, avant de poser un tendre baiser sur sa joue.<p>

« Les gars ! La pause est finie ! » Cria Ryan un peu plus loin.  
>« Elle vient à peine de commencer ! » Répondit Darren les yeux écarquiller.<p>

« Si ça peut te consoler, Blaine va devoir embrasser Kurt dans cette scène, alors bougez-vous ! »  
>« Je suis rassuré d'un coup... » Réponds-le bouclé avant de faire un clin d'œil à Chris.<p>

Chris et Darren rejoignirent le Cast. Ryan se frotta les mains d'impatience.

« Ok, les gars. Ce n'était pas prévu dans le scripte, mais de toute façon avec vous, j'ai l'habitude de l'improvisation... » S'exclama Ryan avec un fin sourire. Donc Sue vous enferme dans une ascenseur, Blaine essaye de trouver un moyen pour sortir et demande à Kurt de l'aider à atteindre la trappe. Jusqu'à là, rien de change... Sauf que Blaine va porter Kurt ce dernier perdra l'équilibre et se retrouva dans les bras de son ex et - »  
>« Et c'est là qu'on s'embrasse sauvagement ! » Coupa Darren, sous le regard malicieux de son petit ami.<br>« Bien joué, Darren... Je veux du torride les gars. Quand Sue ouvra l'ascenseur vous serais tous les deux avec les tee-shirts en moins allez go ! » Lea s'approcha de ses collègues le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'exclama.  
>« Ne confondez pas vos personnages avec vous cette fois ! »<br>« Merci pour cette remarque Lea, mais c'est à Darren de le dire. Il enfreint toujours les règles ! »  
>Il enfreint toujours les règles ! Colfer, je te rappelle que t'es consentant à chaque fois, et qui à mi ces mains la ou il ne faut pas pendant la scène « The first time » ? »<br>« Il est vrai que je me suis laissé emporter... Mais ce ne serait pas arriver si monsieur de ne m'avait pas embrasser là ou il ne faut pas ! »  
>« Les gars, je ne veux pas vous interrompre, mais vos tensions sexuelles sur le tournage concernent que vous ! » S'exclama Chord d'un ton moqueur. Les deux jeunes hommes sourirent, et se placèrent sur le plateau pour commencer à tourner.<p>

« Action ! »

* * *

><p>Le soir même, le châtain rentra dans son camping-car, peu de temps après Darren y rentra à son tour le plus discrètement possible, il évita toute rencontre avec un paparazzi. Il déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Chris et commença à retirer son gel sous le robinet.<p>

« Bébé, tu peux m'aider à enlever se putain de gel s'il te plaît ? »  
>« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! » Le châtain commença à passé ces doigts dans la chevelure épaisse du brun.<br>« Voilà la chose la plus difficile de mon travail ! » Chris ricana. Une demi-heure plus tard, les boucles mouiller de Darren avait pris forme, ce dernier s'installa sur un fauteuil en sirotant un coca cola.

« J'ai pu la notion du temps Chris, on est vendredi n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Rassure-toi, tu n'es pas devenu dingue, on est bien vendredi ! »<br>« Ça veut dire que demain, on sera rien que tous les deux avec Brian et Cooper ! »  
>« Rien que tous les deux ! » Répéta le châtain.<br>« Devine le mot qui me vient à l'esprit »  
>« Dormir ? »<br>« J'allais dire plus tôt, hallelujah. Mais dormir en fait partie aussi ! » Réponds le brun.

« Chris, Mia m'a appeler et, elle m'a proposer que je vienne la voir vendredi, on prendra quelques photos histoire de promouvoir notre faux couple encore une fois... »  
>« Oh, oui bien sur... » Chris fit la moue, son petit ami le remarqua et prit son visage en coupe.<br>« Hé, ça va aller ? »  
>« Ouais... Il m'arrive juste de trouver sa stupide, dès qu'on nous surprend quelque part, Will devient mon petit-ami et Mia ta copine. Et parfois, j'ai l'impression de voir plus Will que toi...Et je me sens hypocrite de faire ça au fans...»<br>« Hé bébé, tu me fais une déprime ? Un jour, on aura plus à se cacher, croit moi tant que le contrat de Glee n'est pas achever. On sera jamais tranquille ! »  
>« Oui, je sais... Pardon, il m'arrive de désespérer, j'en ai marre de faire semblant... »<br>« Je sais mon cœur, je le sais. Murmura le brun en embrassant tendrement Chris. Moi aussi... Mais c'est aussi à cause de nos gaffes qu'on doit mentir, c'est un cercle vicieux » Rétorqua t-il en caressant la peau pâle du châtain.

* * *

><p>Chris marcha vers le salon, et pausa une pizza fraîchement emballer sur la table. Il rejoignit Darren sur son incroyable canapé en cuir.<p>

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? » Demanda Chris en pausant une main sur la cuisse du bouclé.  
>« J'accorde ma guitare... »<br>« Dare, la pizza est arrivé ? »  
>« Pardon oui, t'a pris une Savoyarde. Je reconnaîtrais l'odeur entre mille ! »<br>« Comme je sais que c'est t'a préféré, oui, j'ai pris une Savoyarde ! On fera la cuisine demain, je n'avais pas le courage ça te plaît quand même ? » Darren ce mi-debout avec un grand sourire est les yeux remplis d'étincelles, il embrassa tendrement son petit-ami.

« Je prends ça comme un oui » Répondit Chris. Allez, avant que cette délicieuse pizza refroidisse. Le couple se posa autour de la table face à face. Et commencèrent à manger jusqu'à qu'une petite boule de poil vienne caresser avec sa tête les jambes de Darren.

« Non, Cooper pas de pizza pour toi, désolé mec. Et tu peux toujours me regarder avec ton aire de chien battu, c'est non ! » Chris lui se contenta de sourire malicieusement. Je comprends pourquoi Chris à craquer sur toi dès qu'il t'a vu, vous avez un point commun tous les deux, vous avais ce regard de chiot qu'on ne peut pas résister ! »

« Chéri, tu es en train de parler à notre chien-là... »  
>« Non, je parle à ton jumeau ! »<br>« C'est nouveau maintenant, je suis jumeau avec un chien... » Darren pouffa de rire entre une bouché, sous la moue que Chris essaya tant bien que mal de retenir. Tu es un imbécile Darren... »  
>« Oui, mais tu m'aimes... » Chris soupira. Et t'as envie de rire ! »<p>

« Non, c'est faux... » Un silence régna, le brun dévisagea le regard azure de son petit ami qui ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il pouffa de rire à son tour.

Ils débarrassent la table ensemble, après ça, ils montèrent dans leur chambre. Une fois changé, Darren se faufila sous les couvertures, sous les yeux fatigués de Chris.

« Je suis une vraie loque Dare, j'en peux plus »  
>« Viens là... » Chris le rejoignit sous les couvertures et se blotti contre son torse nu et ces bras. Le brun pausa des petits baisers dans le coup du châtain.<br>« Demain matin grasse mat ensemble, pas de réveil rien du tout » S'exclama le bouclé entre un baisé.  
>« Sauf si Ryan ne nous appelles pas pour une réunion sur le set... »<br>« Ou si mon manager m'appelle pour dire de me produire à un mariage gay... »  
>« A par ça, nous sommes un couple très optimiste » Rigola Chris.<br>« Complètement » Répond le bouclé en souriant.  
>« On est fait l'un pour l'autre »<br>« Jusqu'au moindre détail... » Un silence régna, Chris se retourna face à Darren et murmura à quelque centimètre de son visage.  
>« Bonne nuit, je t'aime »<br>« Moi aussi je t'aime, fait de beau rêve » Répond le bouclé en embrassant tendrement Chris.

* * *

><p>L'après-midi était calme pour une fois, pas d'interviews, pas de tournage. Le couple en profita pour déjeuner dans un restaurant aux alentours de Santa Monica, au côté d'une partie du cast.<p>

« Alors les gars, vous avaient prévus quelque chose dimanche ? » Demanda Heather.  
>« Chris et moi, on s'est décidé à rester à la maison. Pour le peu fois que ça arrive »<br>« C'est une option oui... Moi, j'emmènerais mon fils au parc sa maman lui manque en ce moment »  
>« Si c'est pas mignon ! » Répondit Chord.<br>« Et toi Lea, c'est pour quand les bébés ? » Demanda Naya en souriant.  
>« C'est plus tôt à moi de te le demander Naya. Je suis même pas mariée ! En revanche, toi... »<br>« Si tu veux savoir, j'ai pas le temps pour ça. J'aime ma vie comme elle est, et puis j'ai toujours le temps » La belle brune regarda Darren et Chris avec un aire malicieux et rétorqua. Par compte pour vous les gars, ça risque d'être difficile... »  
>« On croirait entendre, Santana... » S'exclama le châtain.<p>

« Il m'arrive de me perdre dans mon rôle, c'est vrai... »  
>« Vous c'est le contraire... Parfois, Klaine devient Colfer Criss »<br>« C'est crisscolfer Chord, nos deux noms de famille sont collée. Nous sommes le bouquet mystère d'un fandom » S'exclama le bouclé.  
>« Dire que des personnes les traitent de malade... Alors qu'en réalité, ces fans son intelligent » Souris, le châtain. Mais dieu merci il non aucune confirmation »<br>« Évidemment vous le nier à toutes les interviews... » S'exclama Naya.  
>« C'est le but... Tu crois que Mia et Will sont là pour faire jolie ? On poste une photo de nous, c'est l'émeute générale ! » Répondis Chris les yeux écarquillés.<p>

Ils finalisèrent leurs repas en discutant de tout et de rien. Heater leur fit remarquer que des paparazzis sont garés au coin de la rue. Chris du montée dans la voiture à Lea et Darren dans celle de Naya pour éviter tout soupçon.

* * *

><p>En fin d'après-midi, Chris s'installa sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il enfila ses lunettes et se connecta sur son compte Twitter. Darren le rejoignit, il entoura ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et regarda sa page avec curiosité.<p>

« Hé, c'est moi qui l'ai pris cette photo ! »  
>« Elle est drôle n'est-ce pas... Avec les mannequins tout autours » Chris regarda les commentaires est rétorqua. Regarde celui-là, « sexy Colfer... »<br>« Je suis bien d'accord avec cette fille ! » Souris le brun en croisant les yeux bleus azure et brillant de Chris.  
>« Tu vois Dare ! C'est à cause de ces regards que tu me voles que les fans ont des doutes ! »<br>« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Chris, de toute façon ça ne prouve absolument rien non... »  
>« Du moins pour les journalistes, non ça ne prouve rien ! »<br>« Toi aussi il t'arrive de me mater je te rappelle... T'es plus discret que moi s'est vrai, mais on ne peut pas toujours faire semblant quand on est amoureux »  
>« T'as marqué un point... » Un silence régna jusqu'à la remarque du châtain.<br>« Ho mon dieu ! J'hallucine, ils sont dingues ! » Darren ne comprit pas toute suite la réaction de Chris, mais quand il regarda de plus prêt l'écran, il comprit directement. J'accepte certaine fanart ! Mais pas c-ce genre de chose ! » Balbutia-t-il.  
>« C'est pas si traumatisant... Non ?»<br>« Darren ! Comme si on avait déjà... Enfin, tu vois... C'est quoi cette position comme si ça sert à quelque chose de faire ça !» Le brun ricana d'un ton moqueur, il répondit.  
>« Et puis mes parties ne sont pas aussi petites que ça ! Nan, mais regarde, on dirait un hochet ! »<br>« T'es vraiment dingue, tu le sais ça ? Toi, tu t'inquiètes parce qu'il ton dessiner un pénis trop petit, et moi, je m'inquiète parce que c'est déplacer ! Et vulgaire ! Et - »

Chris retira son pc de ses genoux quand il sentit les lèvres du bouclé se presser sur les siennes, se dernier atterris sur le dos, ils approfondirent le baiser. Leurs mains se baladent partout sur le corps de l'autre, Chris s'éloigna doucement en tournant la tête quand il sentit quelque chose grimper sur le lit. Le bouclé avait toujours les lèvres presser contre celle du châtain. Jusqu'à qu'ils entendirent un aboiement. Leurs bouches se détachèrent et le brun soupira.

« Merde Copper... Ces animaux veulent m'a mort !» S'exclama le boucler.  
>« Cooper décents ! » Cria Chris.<br>Le chien n'avait pas l'air de vouloir obéir à son maître. Il remua la queue en regardant le couple.  
>« On aurait pu prendre un petit chien intelligent. Non, on a pris un gros chien qui comprend rien ! » Râla Darren.<br>« Désolé chéri... Allez oust ! » S'exclama Chris en expulsant Cooper de la chambre.  
>« C'est bon, on est seul ! » S'exclama le brun impatient. On peut reprendre nos activités maintenant ?! »<p>

Le châtain acquiesça, mais cette fois-là, c'est Darren qui se retrouva au-dessus de lui en embrassant chaque petite parcelle de son coup. Et le portable de Chris vibra. Le bouclé poussa un soupir.

« Putain, est-ce que c'est possible d'être tranquille avec son homme ?! » Cria, le brun sous le regard désespéré de Chris. Il activa le haut-parleur.

« Allô ? »  
>« Salut, Chris ! C'est Ashley est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir... ? » Les yeux de Darren le supplier de dire non. Il déposa quelque petit baiser sur son coup pendant qu'il est au téléphone.<br>« Hum... Je ne vais pas pouvoir ce soir... Je- Dare tu – je suis désolé... »  
>« Tu as l'air occuper... La prochaine fois alors ! »<br>« Ouais, pas de soucis ! »  
>« Je te rappelle Chrisou bises ! Bonne séance de tripotage avec ton mec !»<br>« Quoi... Hum... Non il - »  
>« C'est bon arrête ! Je peux te sentir rougir rien qu'en entendant ta voix, bises mon lapin !<br>Elle raccrocha Chris lui, soupira toujours le portable en main, il repoussa gentiment Darren qui lui demanda.  
>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »<br>« J'éteins mon portable » Dit t-il avec un sourire taquin.  
>« J'adhère complètement cette idée » Répond le boucler avant que les lèvres de Chris lui appartiennent à nouveau.<p>

**Voilà j'ai rajouté un grains d'humour dans cette OS assez court. j'espère que sa vous à plus, dite le moi à travers vos reviews Bises.**


End file.
